The Son of Ptah
by Mr. Oogie Boogie 94
Summary: After "Son of Sobek" and "Staff of Serapis" comes another adventure which puts Greeks and Egyptian together. Hope you'll enjoy it!
1. ANNABETH

**Hey there guys, it's Oogie Boogie, here to bring you a new short story. Inspired by **_**The Son of Sobek **_**and **_**The Staff of Serapis**_**, it's another mix of Greek and Egyptian pantheons of Rick Riordan. Originally, I wanted to make it a first time those two meet at all, but then idea of mixing it with the Norse series has occurred, but I didn't want to abandon this - so, I hope you'll enjoy this outcome. **

**I DO NOT OWN **_**PERCY JACKSON SERIES**_

**I DO NOT OWN **_**KANE CHRONICLES **_**SERIES**

PROLOGUE 

**As much as Annabeth loved architecture**, she had to admit - messing up her plans wasn't cool! Not, when she decided to finally changed Camp Half-Blood.

All the wars were finally over - Gaea has been sealed, Romans and Greeks finally ceased their hostility to each other and, after meeting Sadie Kane and keeping her secret out existence of Egyptian society, the gods finally opened Olympus and Zeus had to admit he had done wrong. Perhaps the union with Romans become the dawn of a new era of the Graeco-Roman pantheon?  
It all started one day, in Annabeth's spiritual home - Camp Half-Blood. After becoming the Architect of Olympus, she decided that also the place who helped her achieve that goal needs a re-design. Some of the cabins could be bigger and one of the hills could be used as a place for temples; either that or every temple could be at the place strongly associated with each god, like Poseidon's by the sea or Ares' near the armory. She imagined it more like a traditional Greek city, with a marketplace, gardens for recreational walks and most of all - a forum. After her visit to their twin, Roman Camp Jupiter, the forum was the only thing in Annabeth's mind; if they could establish a Greek Senate, there was a possibility of two camps joining into one big community of demigods! This was her new dream. After returning home and leaving her new friends - Reyna, Frank and Hazel - in their own place, Annabeth wanted the two camps to become one. Although, it was a good thing that Percy and Jason decided to stay on the Greek side, daughter of Athena knew that, on both sides, friendships were made and those could turn out to be a valuable asset in case of anything.  
Still, one thing was bothering Annabeth's mind constantly. Sadie Kane, a mysterious magician from supposedly ancient, Egyptian organization called The House of Life. Annabeth did her research; according to the mortal databases, each Egyptian temple had a side-building called _Per-Ankh _or _The House of Life_, which was used mostly to store old scrolls, papyruses and all the knowledge from the region. This was a really interesting concept and Annabeth wondered if there was a second meaning to this building - maybe people governing those libraries were like Sadie, the mages filled with ancient knowledge? Even if Annabeth wasn't interested much in mythology of Ancient Egypt, she sure was digging the style of architecture - pyramids, stone tombs and temples inside a cave, obelisks, like the one in the middle of the cabin place... wait, what?!  
As Annabeth turned her steps towards the cabins, where all the demigods have lived, she expected to see a bunch of wooden houses around a fireplace and a bed of flowers around it. Instead, the entire area has been filled with sand, like someone decided to make a beach right next to their bed. Instead of Hestia's fire and flowers planted by Demeter's Cabin, there was a massive, four-sided, narrow tapering monument which ended in a pyramid-like shape at the top. An obelisk, just like the one seen in the movies and many places around the world. And right next to the obelisk, there was a little girl, around eight years old, with mousy-brown hair and warm and cozy eyes of red fire. She had a simple brown dress and a scarf wrapped around her head. She clearly looked annoyed.  
"L-lady Hestia?" Annabeth approached the girl. She knew that little girl, who turned out to be the last Olympian to help the demigods in their first major battle.  
Hestia looked at her.  
"Oh, hello Annabeth..." she sighed sadly. "Do you see _this_?"  
She pointed towards the monument which was still expanding, like emerging from the quicksand. Now, Annabeth noticed a podium being formed underneath the obelisk.  
"It's... an obelisk, right?" she asked. Hestia just let out another sigh.  
"Yes. I don't really like _obeliskos_, they are associated more with Egypt - far away from Greek home and hearth." she explained.  
"Wait, milady Hestia!" Annabeth looked at the little goddess in disbelief. She just mentioned Egypt! Could this mean that the Greek gods knew about other pantheon existing?! Why did they never care to explain it to their children?! "Did you just said 'Egypt'? You mean you know about them?"  
"I'm sorry, Annabeth." Hestia hung her head. With that look and those words, she sounded like HAL-9000 from _Space Odyssey_. "Really, it would be best if you didn't know. But I guess it's inevitable. I promise, I'll tell you everything but please, do something about that _thing_."  
"But, who made this obelisk?" Annabeth asked. Surely, if Hestia wasn't the one who raised it and none of the campers could, who did?  
"Him." The goddess pointed towards a man, leaving the cabin area. He was a tall, slim man dressed in a silk, black robe with long sleeves and which dragged behind him like a wedding gown. Annabeth couldn't see his face, but pale complexion and a shining, bald head spoke for itself.  
Who is he? - Annabeth thought, as she approached him, with her knife ready to strike. She had to come up with a plan.  
"Um, excuse me, sir?" She said, as the man stopped and looked at her. He almost made Annabeth jump back and squeak. Pale skin with strong facial features, deep sunken dark eyes framed with _kohl_ and a long, braided goatee made him look like an ancient pharaoh. Long, black robes had some gold additions and there was a large, golden _Ankh _cross pendant on his neck. His long, spider-like fingers were filled with golden rings and the nails were painted blue.  
"Yes, what is it, my dear?" He didn't seem surprised that Annabeth decided to confront him, nor did he stop walking towards the sword Arena. He was moving smoothly, like a ghost, and, from what Annabeth notice, he wasn't wearing any shoes.  
"I..." Annabeth had to stop for a moment to re-think the entire case; she certainly didn't expect the enemy who come and started changing Camp Half-Blood as he pleased, to be this polite. Perhaps he didn't feel any threat from the campers, who already discovered the giant obelisk sprouting from the middle of the cabin area.  
"I was just wondering," She started carefully. "was it you who made, umm, this obelisk back there?"  
The man stopped and looked at Annabeth. His black eyes, which reminded before of little scarabs, were now sparkling with excitement and pride.  
"You like it?" he asked. "Yes, it is my creation. At first, I was aiming for something more like Twelfth Dynasty's red Obelisk of Senusret the First, but then I had a vision of honoring my father ah, but who am I to say this, you're an architect, I can tell, what do you think?"  
Of course, Annabeth had to admit, the monument was splendid; possibly made from one, solid slab of white marble, with golden top, adorned by multiple hieroglyphs. It was a sight to behold, but that wasn't the point.  
"I say, it's magnificent." She replied honestly. "But, there was suppose to be a fireplace of lady Hestia, so..."  
"Ah, Hestia, to hell with her." The man shrugged. "After all, the design should be important in the New Memphis."  
"I'm sorry?" Annabeth said. "What _New Memphis_?"  
"Why, this place, of course." He spread his hands wide, showing the entire Camp Half-Blood. "It's a perfect location to re-create the city of my father."  
"But this is _our _home." Annabeth said. "You cannot just alter the things how you please!"  
"Oh, my dear, but this is _precisely _what I can do." he said. The _Ankh _on his neck glowed for a moment and the Arena disappeared, turning into a small Egyptian-style temple. If this were to continue, the entire Camp would be turned into an Egyptian city.  
Annabeth draw out her knife and, as soon as she wanted to attack, her stab was repelled by a force field of glowing hieroglyphs. The mysterious wizard then used that shield to levitate above the lake, when he continued to alter the place. Annabeth decided for one more step - something she never expected to do. She took out her phone and dialed her newly acquired number.  
"Sadie, it's Annabeth." she said. "We have a problem."

* * *

**A/N.: Okay, here we go - a short story/alternative universe project about the true first meeting of Greek and Egyptian cast. We have a crazed architect remodeling Camp Half-Blood, if you are smart enough you can already guess who this guys is. As much as I don't like Annabeth, I've decided that she deserves to have a point-of-view, as this is good set-up for her to be. Anyway, leave a review if you think that I deserve it, and I see you in a next chapter!**


	2. SADIE

**I DO NOT OWN **_**PERCY JACKSON SERIES**_

**I DO NOT OWN **_**KANE CHRONICLES **_**SERIES**

CHAPTER ONE

**Sadie never expected this call**, especially not after this short time and not with a help request. At least, not a help request from _this_ person.

When she discovered the existence of Greek pantheon just a few weeks ago, she couldn't believe that her brother kept his trap shut about receiving help from a demigod, during his chase after the _pestuchos_; that was actually unexpected of Carter - usually it was Sadie who declined help, to prove her worth or something. Maybe, after becoming the Pharaoh, her little brother thought he need to show every rebellious faction that he _is _their new leader and the Kane family is strong enough to guide the magicians of the House of Life into the new era?  
As for Sadie, after the adventure with Serapis and meeting Annabeth Chase, she asked Cleo, their local librarian, for some information considering the Greeks and Alexandria. It turned out that Ptolemy the First, the same one which made Serapis, created more gods including _Isis of Many Names_ and _Hermes Thrice Greatest_ which was basically a combination of Hermes and Thoth. Those gods did not mix together and did not last long and, when Romans conquered Egypt, they were permanently execrated by destroying their shadows - possibly the worst type of magic Sadie could ever imagine; but since it was Setne who brought Serapis back to life, it was obvious he could reverse his own spell. She shared those information with the rest of the 21st Nome, The Brooklyn House, when one day her brother, Carter and his girlfriend and Sadie's future sister-in-law, Zia, came to visit bringing along their uncle Amos, the most powerful magician in the world.

After a big dinner and some random exchange of gossips, Sadie has decided to drop the bomb.  
"Cleo, Jim, bring the books!" She ordered. It was the time to lay down the cards or, in this case, encyclopedias.  
Cleo Martinez was one of the seniors in the 21st Nome, the first generation of apprentices trained personally by Carter and Sadie. She was following the path of Thoth - god of knowledge, wisdom and magic in general. In contrast to her Master, Cleo used to be a shy, quiet bookworm, always hiding in the library behind a double barrier of leather-bound books and large glasses. Now, after defeating the Chaos Serpent, Apophis, she changed a bit; with the help from Khufu, our chief baboon, Cleo opened up, switched her giant glasses for more traditional ones (and, in Sadie's opinion, _more sexy ones_) and started to tie her long, dark hair in a ponytail. She ditched her woolen sweater and now started to wear loose, white tank top and tight-fit jeans. Sadie noticed that some of the younger apprentices were following Cleo as she walked by them, which was making some of the new girls giving her a bad look only to find flamingo feathers stuck in their cereal bowls.  
James King was also one of the seniors and he followed the path of Osiris - former pharaoh and god of the afterlife; currently, the Kane siblings' father. Jim was possibly the laziest out of all the apprentices; he spent most of the time napping on the couch in the Great Hall, cutting some Zs by the Thoth's Monument or having a siesta in the library, much to Cleo's annoyance. The only thing he was good at was Advanced Napping classes with Bast. Finally, when his favorite teacher disappeared from the world, he decided to study advanced magic to see her again. He chose the Path of Osiris when he heard that The Lord of the Afterlife can freely manipulate souls; this would allow him to sink into the parts of Duat which he normally wouldn't be able to access. James was a tall seventeen-year-old, with a head of dusty brown hair. After prolonged studying Osiris' magic his green eyes seemed old but wise, which were reminding Sadie of the former leader of the House of Life, Chief Lector Iskandar. He himself was always appeared bedraggled, usually wearing a distressed leather duster over white linen shirt. He also wore aged trousers, a box-frame belt with several fastener pins and studded pinholes, and combat boots which had a few buttons missing. This was possibly the worst combination used for magic, but seeing James doing just fine proved Sadie that he had potential.

They both placed large amount of books on the dinner table. Sadie noticed Carter taking a peek at some of them and his face instantly paled.  
"Well then, brother dear," She started with a fake smile and a sweet voice. "Is there _anything_ you would like to share with us?"  
She noticed Cleo and James exchanging smirks, after which Zia and Amos raised their eyebrows in confusion.  
"Okay, if you won't tell them, I will." Sadie stood up, taking one of the books on Greek mythology. "Couple of weeks ago, you had quite an exciting adventure, chasing after the _pestuchos_. Of course, you retrieved the amulet and transported it back to the Cairo's vault. The only problem is - you weren't alone."  
The look on Carter's face was priceless! Sadie has been savoring every moment of her perfect brother's hopelessness; he was now looking around nervously, waiting for any help from his girlfriend or uncle Amos. However, only one glare from Zia was enough for him, to confess.  
"Fine, you're right." he said. "Yes, I met... someone, although I know he wasn't from any Nome."  
"Yes, I know that." Sadie answered. "He was a demigod. A Greek one, to be precise."  
The room went silent. Sadie was wondering what was more bizarre: the fact that Greek demigods exists or that she knew something Carter didn't.  
"Master Amos," James looked at the Chief Lector. "Sadie told us about your theory about different mythology co-existing. At first it was lacking proof, but couple of weeks ago, we aquired this."  
He placed a small, yellow square on the table. It looked like a yeast cake sprinkled with sugar. Sadie remembered it very well - Annabeth called it 'ambrosia', and it was a powerful healing ingredient.  
"Jaz checked it in the infirmary." Sadie continued. "Almost half of the patients instantly regained health, when this was added to their regular medicine. This is the famous ambrosia from the Greek mythology."  
Amos took the small piece of ambrosia and examined it more carefully.  
"Incredible." He muttered. "You see, Julius, we were right..."  
"I remember something too!" Carter exclaimed, overcoming his inability to speak. "At first I thought it was my delusion, but now it all makes sense - I definitely saw a _flying horse _circling around Empire State Building once!"  
"Wait," Zia interrupted. "So, you want to say, that there exists a completely separate pantheon filled with gods of Ancient Greece along with their modern offspring?"  
"Precisely." Sadie nodded. "And, from what it looks like, we have a common enemy, who..."  
She couldn't finish the sentence, as her ringtone broke the discussion. Sadie barely looked at the number and smirked.  
"Speak of the devil." She said. "It's Annabeth, I'll put it on the speaker."  
As she placed the phone on the table, she heard her new friend but instead of a regular greeting, it was something she didn't want to hear.  
"Sadie, it's Annabeth. We have a problem."

As soon as she heard that, Sadie non-verbally prevented everyone to flood Annabeth with a river of questions.  
"Annie, what's wrong?" She asked. "I thought you weren't suppose to use your phone. Something about 'monster signal' of some sort?"  
"Yes, and I wouldn't use it, but this is too crazy." The girl on the other side replied. "And since you're my expert on weird Egyptian stuff, I had to call."  
Sadie beamed to everyone a look that could only say: _See, I'm awesome!_, but quickly regained her composure.  
"Okay, what's going on? And... is that a battle I hear? Are you watching a movie?"  
"No, unfortunately, this is real life." Between Annabeth's words, sounds of clashing steel, yells and different unidentified noises could be heard. "We're having a kind of a siege, by this weird Egyptian-looking guy. It all started when he created an obelisk in the middle of our camp!"  
"Annabeth, this is Sadie's uncle." Amos was the first one of the 'outsiders' to speak. "What obelisk? Can you describe it as precisely as you can?"  
A moment of silence, but Annabeth finally replied. "Sure. No problem, give me a moment."  
While waiting for the description, Amos looked at a girl next to Zia; a medium-height, short-haired blonde with blue eyes.  
"Alyssa, remember the description," He ordered. "and try to recreate the obelisk faithfully."  
The girl nodded; as a follower of Geb, the earth god, she was proficient at pottery and could create amazing sculptures even without a need to channel the earth magic. When Alyssa was ready, Annabeth returned.  
"Okay," she said. "I'm looking at it from the northern side. It's at least forty feet tall, but it is situated on a podium which looked like a step pyramid. Five steps and then the obelisk starts."  
As the was describing, Alyssa started to move the soil she has been given to form the exact replica.  
"It's clearly a monolith, made from one slab of marble, with a golden-plated top. It has only one set of hieroglyphs."  
"What are those?" Amos asked. "What do they remind you of?"  
"Umm..." another moment of silence. "There is a square, and a dome underneath it. Next something that looks like a rope twisted into a double-helix and finally a sitting man with a beard and long hair."  
As Alyssa created the hieroglyphs, Amos raised his eyebrows.  
"That last one indicates a god. And those are the letters _p_, _t_ and _h_."  
"Which makes together _Ptah_." Sadie concluded. "But how?! Ptah, along with other gods should be in the lowest levels of Duat..."  
"Sadie, are you there?" Annabeth asked. "We _really _could use some help."  
"We'll be there, Annie, I promise." Sadie replied. "We have all we need, wait for us."  
Without a need for the answer, she disconnect.  
"Amos, we need to help them." She looked at her uncle who nodded in confirmation.  
"Of course, I think you'll do best going there, Sadie." he said.  
"I'm going too." Carter said.  
"And so am I." Zia added.  
"Sounds amusing, mind if I tag along?" James smiled, looking at the mini-obelisk created by Alyssa.  
"Walt, you and Jaz should go too." Sadie said, looking at her boyfriend. That was possibly just an excuse to bring him with her. "After all, there could be lots of injured."  
Walt shook his head. "I'll better stay here, guarding home. Amos will do the same in the 1st Nome, so you can just cut loose and save the Greeks."

"It will be hard to get there." Sadie stated, after she make sure that her magician kit is filled with necessary equipment: wax, twine, papyrus and ink along with few already pre-made _shabti_ and her boomerang-like wand. "Annabeth told me that they have magical borders that protect the entire place."  
"You'll just have to breach this barrier." Amos said. "One portal wouldn't be enough, even if we are already linked to that obelisk thanks to the sympathetic magic."  
"We have to use the power of the gods to break through." Zia said. "A forced portal made by four powerful gods..."  
"Five." Amos smiled, nodding his head towards them.  
"_Five_ powerful gods," Zia corrected herself. "Should be enough to let us pass, but remember that reaching for the divine source will be extremely difficult now."  
"Let's not waste time, guys." Carter said, getting a better grip on his royal symbols, the crook and flail.  
Isis, I know you're there - Sadie thought. - You're still watching, you still want us to merge. Right now, you can't do much, but some help would be appreciated, so don't act like a spoiled brat and give me some of your power!  
Sadie could've sworn that she heard the goddess giggling, but after a short while she felt the power rush - for few minutes she was again Eye of Isis, the embodiment of the goddess in the material world. As she opened her eyes, she noticed that the others also experienced the change.

Carter was radiating power. He was more manly, with angry and observant amber eyes; his facial features were sharper and his entire presence reminded that of a hawk. His weapons were now on fire and he had two golden bracelets on his wrists and a big, golden eye of Horus woven into his clothes.  
Zia's eyes were filled with fire. She looked more healthy and her aura was bright orange and was radiating heat. She looked more healthy and ready to unleash the wrath of Ra. The tip of her staff was on fire and her golden scarab beetle transformed into a large, royal pectoral necklace.  
James has been surrounded by a smoke-like dark green aura. He resembled a mummy; emotionless, immobile and dangerous. In both hands he manifested ethereal crook and flail - symbols of the pharaoh of the afterlife, Osiris.  
As Sadie looked at all of them, she notices that the Wings of Isis had materialized and she was giving off the rainbow-colored aura. She felt the rush of magic inside her head; now she was capable of almost everything. Without any words, all of them pointed their weapons towards the little obelisk and in unison spoke the Divine Word to open the portal.

"_**W'peh**_"

* * *

**A/N.: Here we go guys, prologue/chapter one as seen from the Egyptian point-of-view. Next time we'll finally get some action, exposition and plot development. As always, leave me a review if you think that I deserve it, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	3. ANNABETH II

**I DO NOT OWN **_**PERCY JACKSON SERIES**_

**I DO NOT OWN **_**KANE CHRONICLES **_**SERIES**

CHAPTER TWO

**As the destruction continued, **more and more campers started to arm themselves with spears, swords and shields. However, Annabeth knew it won't be enough to overcome magic.

The floating Egyptian architect turned his attention towards the strawberry fields, changing them into barley. He already was done with cabins, arena, stables and part of the forest. It seemed like his next target would be the Big House. All the projectiles thrown at him, just disappeared or turned into butterflies. Hecate's Cabin used their own enchantments, yet they only bounced off of the glowing hieroglyphs circling around. The architect just looked at them over the shoulder.  
"Would you mind keeping a bit quiet, kids?" He asked calmly, like a father who cannot concentrate on his work. "We can play, after I create New Memphis."  
"Keep your hands away from Camp Half-Blood!" Clarisse, daughter of Ares, snared, throwing her spear which only bounced off, like it was made of rubber. "Come and face us!"  
Annabeth noticed Chiron, director of activities, in his full centaur form equipped with bow and arrows, as if he was looking for weak points of the shield.  
"Annabeth, what is going on?!" he asked and his tail was moving nervously.  
"Chiron, I-I don't know..." she replied. "Suddenly, this guy appeared, started talking about re-designing the Camp, something about his father and New Memphis..."  
"Yes, but why is there an Egyptian mage?"  
"Wait, so you know too?" Annabeth glared at Chiron. "Actually, I should've realized by now. Nevermind that, I've already called for help."  
"Help?" Chiron raised his eyebrows. "Percy and Nico are on their way from Camp Jupiter, I know that, but I don't know if they can manage."  
"No." Annabeth shook her head. "Not them. A _specialized _help."  
"Annabeth!" From the canoe lake Jason Grace, one of the new residents, along with his girlfriend Piper and the comic relief, Leo, joined them. "What's going on?"  
"Guys, I really wish I knew," Annabeth replied. "But right now, we must delay this guy as much as we can, until reinforcements arrive."  
"What reinforcements?" Piper asked, when the obelisk created by the architect exploded and turned into a pillar of light. This drew the attention of the mage, who aborted everything and levitated towards the destroyed monolith.  
Annabeth couldn't help but smile.  
"They're here."

Sadie was the first one to emerge from the pillar of light, and Annabeth knew that the Camp was saved. Although, she had to admit, the magician looked a bit different since their last encounter; she was radiating power and had shimmering, ghost-like wings sprouting from her back. Also, her expression was lacking that specific shadow of mischief like she was always ready to pull a prank on anyone. Right now, she looked extremely serious and was ready to battle, holding brand new staff.  
There were other people with her, a girl and two boys. The second girl had Arabic features and straight, jet black hair reaching down to her shoulders. Her skin was caramel-colored and her eyes are like raging fire (kind of a combination between Hestia and Ares) and lined with Egyptian _kohl_. Her aura was probably the most intense and almost blinding.  
Shorter boy was dark-skinned and with curly, brown hair. His facial features were sharp and eyes were yellow, like a hawk's. He, just like the previous girl, had loose linen clothes and besides that, leather bracelets on wrists. If Annabeth had to describe his aura, she'd say it was the most dangerous; it was almost made out of living fire.  
The last person was a tall guy, wearing a really worn-out coat. If Annabeth didn't know, she would say that he was an older brother of her friend, Nico di Angelo; his skin was pale, there were bags under his green eyes and the dark aura surrounding him was almost suffocating and screaming 'UNDERWORLD'.  
The floating architect looked even more like a ghost, when he saw the three emerging.  
"Isis..." He gasped. "Horus, Osiris and Lord Ra!"  
"Imhotep..." Sadie said coldly. "You really have an amazing ability to escape punishment. Who taught you that? Was it Khaemwaset?"  
Out of all the names thrown, Annabeth recognized the first four, those of the Egyptian gods, and the most surprising - the guy who decided to '_egyptize_' Camp Half-Blood was Imhotep! Creator of the first pyramid and a real genius of architecture! He was one of Annabeth's idols! And now, he was trying to destroy her home.  
"No. I-I can't go now!" Imhotep said. "New Memphis has to be born! My father's city will be even more grand than it was before! He promised me the autonomy!"  
"So it was Setne." Arabic girl sighed.  
"Just like with Serapis." Sadie nodded.  
"Imhotep!" Older-looking Nico yelled in deep voice. "By the order of the Great King... get back to Duat!"  
"Lord Osiris," Imhotep shivered, taking a few steps back. "You h-have no power over me!"  
Annabeth found that very amusing. Here he was - the great architect Imhotep, who thought of demigods as mere kids, was now trembling in horror before four teenagers.  
The guy called Osiris raised his right hand. Annabeth noticed that he held something resembling a sickle. It was glowing with green light. At the same time, Sadie's rainbow wings shimmered and the younger boy's weapons caught on fire.  
"Allow me to disabuse you of that assumption." Osiris replied. Imhotep spoke couple of words and suddenly a dark cloud appeared in the sky, growing bigger and bigger. The weirdest part was that it was making a sound!  
"Archers!" Annabeth commanded, pointing towards the cloud. "Shoot those birds!"  
Rain of arrows clashed with the flock of black birds. Some of them fell down, but most still were dashing towards the demigods. The Arabic girl's aura shined even more and, as she raised her hand, a beam of blinding sunlight pierced right through the flock, making all the birds catching fire.  
"You never were a good Animal Charmer, Imhotep." Sadie mocked the architect, who snarled like an animal himself. He pointed his long, spider-like finger towards Annabeth.  
"_**Ilen En-mar**_!" He hissed and Annabeth felt like her body wasn't responding to her actions. She was approaching Imhotep unwillingly, making herself a hostage.  
"_**Fah**_!" Sadie yelled and Annabeth fell on the ground, like a ragdoll. She could feel her body again, the spell must've been lifted. Younger boy and Arabic girl levitated and propelled themselves towards Imhotep.  
"_**A'max**_!" The girl yelled. A golden hieroglyph appeared on Imhotep's chest and exploded, covering the architect in fire. He lost control over his floating protective shield and fell down to the ground. At the same time, younger boy shouted: "_**Khefa**_!" and a giant, ethereal fist pummeled Imhotep to the ground, making a small hole.  
"It was a mistake, giving you divinity." Sadie, or Isis, as Annabeth recalled, approached Imhotep. The architect couldn't move and, when Sadie made one more step, a spike made of earth pierced through her side. Sadie spitted blood and, when the spike retracted, collapsed next to the Imhotep, who dipped his fingers in her blood.  
"_**I-ei**_... _**An-her**_...!" He snarled and, from the small pool of Sadie's blood a shape begun to form. At first, it was getting an appearance of a muscular man, then the head was added. It was that of a lion. Armed with a long spear and hollow eyes, it growled and raised his massive arms, ready to fight.  
"Wha-what is that?!" Leo almost jumped out of his skin.  
"Anhur." Guy called Osiris answered. "Known as Ounuris, a forgotten god of Egypt. Imhotep used the blood offering to enslave him."  
"He has the power to enslave a _god_?!" Piper asked.  
"Anhur has now very little to no powers. It wasn't difficult. If it was us, he'd never succeed." Arabic girl replied.  
"I'll take him on." Younger boy suggested. "You should get Isis out of here."  
As soon as he said that, they moved in unison and wordless. Osiris on the left, Ra-girl on the right and the young one in the middle.  
"_**Ha-wi**_!" Using the same-looking sickle like the previous guy, young one attacked Anhur. Ra-girl quickly got herself beside Sadie and around them appeared a circle emitting sunlight. Annabeth noticed that it was healing Sadie! The last guy reached to his inner pocket and brought out a roll of cloth; maybe for treating the wounded? He threw the roll towards Anhur.  
"_**Tas**_!" the cloth unwrapped itself and bind the god's ankles, knees, wrists and snout. He looked now like a badly wrapped plushie. It wriggled and growled, but the bandage was keeping him from escape. The coat-guy grabbed his second weapon, which looked like a cat o' nine tails whip and touched Anhur's forehead.  
"_**Zeheb**_." He whispered and the bindings restraining the god started to sink into the sand, dragging the giant lion-man with them. After that, the coat-guy's aura started to fade and was finally gone and he himself collapsed. Annabeth remembered what Sadie told her about overusing magic - that it can burn up a person. As she looked at them, she noticed it was truth. Arabic girl and the kid had smoke coming from their bodies.  
"Enough!" Annabeth yelled. "You're at your limit!"  
All of them, except the unconscious Sadie, looked at her. After that, their auras started to fade, and multiple cuts, bruises and burns appeared.  
"We've overdid a little." The kid stated. "But at least it's done."  
"Not yet, young gods." Deep silky voice announced, as the architect Imhotep was looking at them, unharmed and full of energy.

"How?!" Arabic girl yelled. "You shouldn't be able to do anything!"  
Imhotep just sighed.  
"Oh, you naive little child." He replied. "Must I really remind you, that I'm the god of medicine? Putting myself together from those petty injuries is nothing. And it looks to me, like the gods decided to abandon you. Or is it your bodies that can't hold them longer?"  
Annabeth noticed the fury on their faces. Both boys were injured and unable to fight and the girl was still healing Sadie. Plus, there was an entire army of demigods who couldn't hurt Imhotep, so it was also a bad option to sacrifice the campers mindlessly. Suddenly, the architect stiffened like somebody used a stun gun on him.  
"Oh, I see, I see..." He murmured to himself and turned around. "Well, I guess you're lucky. My friend says you must live for now. Still, he said nothing about you, little demigods. I think my father's pets shall have some meal. As for me, I must excuse you and return to my main duties. Farewell for now."  
He raised his hands, summoning a blanket of mist and disappearing into it. But then, another thing _appeared _inside the fog - Annabeth head squeaks and a rumble of tiny feet.  
"What... don't tell me..." Leo gasped. "Guys, we need a million mousetraps."  
He was right; a swarm of huge, white rats were charging straight towards the demigods. Most Aphrodite's girls and boys squealed and started to run away. Apollo's kids couldn't do anything since rats were their father's sacred animals and Annabeth wasn't sure whether those are just regular rodents or maybe magically enhanced. Both Egyptian guys tried to stand up, but they only managed to support themselves on one knee. The rats were getting closer, but then something strange happened.  
The coat-guy, called by some Osiris, took a deep breath (or at least as deep as he could) and shot a killing glare to the rats.  
"SILENCE!" He commanded and a sudden gust of wind engulfed the rats along with the campers. Annabeth could feel her blood running wildly in her temples and suddenly she felt the need to drop to her knees and stay still, hoping she won't be attacked. Only once she experienced something like this - while in presence of Hades, lord of the dead. But how would an Egyptian had a skill like that. Unless...  
"Annabeth, what's going on in here?" A different voice asked the question and for once daughter of Athena was glad that _he _was absent during that event. She turned around and wrapped her hands around his neck and gave a big hug.  
"Nothing. Nothing at all, Percy." She answered. "Let's get them to the infirmary and I'll tell you everything."

* * *

**A/N.: Okay guys, here's the next chapter. As I was writing it, it felt as bit cheesy but couldn't came up with anything better. Let me know how do you feel about it. As always, leave a review if you think that I deserve it, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
